Green Christmas
is the 7th episode of Season 2 and the 67th episode of Big City Greens overall. It is a Christmas-themed special. Synopsis On Christmas Eve, Tilly helps Cricket redeem his year's worth of bad deeds for one last chance to get on Santa's nice list, but things go horribly wrong from there and Cricket is tested of his selflessness. Meanwhile, Gramma and Nancy try to look for a present for Bill. Plot The Green Family is excitedly celebrating Christmas as they are all together again. After singing a joyous song, Tilly informs Cricket that he might be on the naughty list due to his numerous misdeeds. He panics at the thought of not getting his Christmas presents this year, but Tilly tells him that they will simply go out and perform good deeds before the day is done. Meanwhile, Bill has big plans for how he wants to celebrate Christmas Eve before the big day, but when he mentions how the family will give each other gifts, Nancy and Gramma Alice panic; they did not get anything for Bill this year. Not wanting to disappoint him, the two decide to team up to get him a gift. Cricket and Tilly perform numerous good deeds, but Cricket gets tired and decides to simply go to the mall to see Santa. After sneaking past Gloria, who is working as a mall elf, Cricket tries to speak to him, but is outed and accidentally depants Santa who tells him that he is definitely naughty. Feeling that no one else should celebrate Christmas, Cricket decides to simply pull pranks non-stop, much to Tilly's horror. Alice and Nancy create a terrible Bill figure from stuff found in the garage and are caught by Bill who forces them to go caroling. While out, they make a break for it, but find all the stores closed and Bill heads home saddened. Cricket decides that his next prank will be to replace the giant star on the Big City Christmas tree with "a moon" (his butt), but while doing so, he and Tilly fight resulting in the destruction of the star and the toppling of the tree. Tilly is caught and accused of ruining Christmas by everyone with the mall store Santa stating that she is on the naughty list. After running away, Tilly voices her disapproval of her brother's actions and how she is disappointed in him, making Cricket feel bad. Bill heads home and watches television when he sees that a blizzard is coming and races out to find his family, starting with Nancy and Alice who both are thankful for seeing him. Cricket sadly wanders through the snow before being approached by another Santa, whom Cricket thinks is the same one from the mall, but is clearly different. Cricket admits that he was wrong and should not have done what he did. Santa offers Cricket a present that can be anything he wants, but Cricket decides that he just wants his sister on the nice list and Santa leaves. Cricket is found by Bill who also got Tilly. The entire family returns home in silence. The next morning, Cricket and Tilly are shocked that they got all their presents - even Cricket because of the selfless act he performed - and Bill finds the terrible figure from Nancy and Alice and happily thanks them for it. The entire family sings again before the sun suddenly jump scares with Cricket's face on shouting "Merry Christmas!" Songs *"The Best Part of Christmas" *"Good Deeds Are Good Indeed" *"If I Can't Have Christmas" *"Christmas is Busted" *"No Christmas At All" *"The Best Part of Christmas (Reprise)" Cast Main voices *Chris Houghton as Cricket Green, Additional voices *Marieve Herington as Tilly Green *Bob Joles as Bill Green, Additional voices *Artemis Pebdani as Alice Green *Wendi McLendon-Covey as Nancy Green *Zeno Robinson as Remy Remington, Additional voices *Anna Akana as Gloria *Luke Lowe as Benny *Raven-Symoné as Maria Media *Christopher Lloyd as Santa Claus Additional voices *Jeff Bennett *Shane Houghton Music Video The Best Part of Christmas Music Video �� Big City Greens Disney Channel Good Deeds Are Good Indeed Music Video �� Big City Greens Disney Channel If I Can't Have Christmas Music Video �� Big City Greens Disney Channel Christmas is Busted Music Video �� Big City Greens Disney Channel No Christmas At All Music Video ���� Big City Greens Disney Channel The Best Part of Christmas Reprise �� Big City Greens Disney Channel Other Videos "Fab Fridays Week 3" promo (12 2 2019) Big City Greens "Green Christmas" (Short Song) Big City Greens - Green Christmas (Promo) Big City Greens "Green Christmas" (Disney Channel Canada Promo) Big City Greens Road Trip Marathon (Disney XD Promo) Disney Channel HD US Christmas Advert 2019 Naughty Nice Disney Channel HD US Christmas Advert 2019 Fa La La La Line-Up Big City Greens "Green Christmas" (Promo) Cricket's Naughty List (Clip) Green Christmas Big City Greens Meeting Santa Claus (Clip) Green Christmas Big City Greens The Christmas Tree Topples (Clip) Green Christmas Big City Greens Christmas Morning (Clip) Green Christmas Big City Greens References Category:Holiday Themed Episodes Category:Special Category:Season 2 Category:A-Z Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:G Category:Episodes focusing on Cricket Category:Episodes focusing on Tilly Category:Episodes focusing on Bill Category:Episodes focusing on Nancy Category:Episodes Focusing on Alice Category:A-Z